


Another You

by Vynix_Wang



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Battle, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vynix_Wang/pseuds/Vynix_Wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How if, Hikaru was not an ordinary human? Check This Out! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Main House  
“Let me show you, this is my new creation ahahaha….” Kiyotsugu roll out a carpet in page of main house. In the edge of carpet there’s few button. Kiyotsugu turn it on. The little youkais circle around the carpet with confused face.  
Rikuo and Tamazuki who have just meeting two alone approached him.  
“What’s that for?” Rikuo asked him.  
“This carpet drained by Crypton Planet’s gravitation which a thousand times more strong than earth. I think this is good for trap enemies”  
“Is that works?” Tamazuki wondered.  
“That’s why I took it here” Kiyotsugu smirked.  
“Ah, I don’t want to be guinea pig for this stuff” Rikuo jerks.  
“But you’ve just told that you have to make sure his made is really works to save your friends” Tamazuki said.  
“That’s if I test to the other youkai outside Nura Clan, not by me!” Rikuo scowled.  
“Ah, you’re there Kiyotsugu” Kana appear  
“Rikuo-Sama” Tsurara appear too.  
“Hey wait” Tori chased them.  
The three of them enter the carpet.  
“Huaaaah!!!” The three of them fell collide on the carpet.  
“What is this?!” Tsurara scowled.  
“I can’t move, it’s heavy!” Kana scowled too.  
“It’s because of you Kiyotsugu-Kun!” Tori yelled.  
“Ehhh? It works not for youkai but human too” Kiyotsugu felt enchanted.  
Suddenly Hikaru appear.  
“Watch out, Hikaru!” Tamazuki warn her.  
Late, Hikaru enter the carpet but there’s nothing happen with her.  
“Eh?” Rikuo, Kiyotsugu and Tamazuki aghast.  
“What’s wrong? Why you’re lie down there?” Hikaru asked the girls.  
“Nani? Hikaru-San, don’t you feel heavy?” Tori asked.  
Hikaru shook her head looks confused “I feel nothing”  
Kiyotsugu stroke his head “It’s weird, why it didn’t works to you. Is the power uneven?” he murmured ‘till did not realized his foot step in and…  
Braakkk! He fell down.  
“Heavy…” Kiyotsugu murmured.  
“This evenly, right?” Tori mocked him.


	2. Honeymoon

Hot spring pools in village  
“Wow, it’s nice place” Hikaru murmured when she look around the hot spring pools.  
“Do you enjoy it?” Tamazuki asked her.  
“Uhm” Hikaru nodded.  
Tamazuki patted soft her head.  
“Owh it’s nice” sounds girl’s voiced behind them.  
Tamazuki and Hikaru turned back then blinked.  
“Rikuo?”   
“Ah, Tamazuki, Hikaru-San. You’re here too?”   
Rikuo, Tsurara, Kiyotsugu, Kana and Tori came for vacation.  
“Why you all here?” Tamazuki asked looks bored.  
“We’re on vacation. I’m sorry I don’t know you choose this place for honeymoon” Rikuo awkwardly laughed.  
“It’s okay, it will be fun” Hikaru said cheerfully.  
Tamazuki sighed weak.  
Fortunately they have different cottage in that villa.  
“Uhm?” Hikaru stunned for awhile in front of that painting when they through the corridor.  
The painting describe about the planets. Don’t know why and how, Hikaru being interested one of the planets in that painting. A small and black ball far away from earth and sun.  
“What’s wrong, Hikaru?” Tamazuki approached her.  
“Ah no, I just like this painting” Hikaru respond.  
The woman servant approached her too.  
“Owh that’s our galaxy” the maid said “This is” she pointed black ball which Hikaru interest in “A Crypton”  
Kiyotsugu approached them too, suddenly interested.  
“It’s about twenty years ago the resident here saw a meteor”  
“Meteor?” Kiyotsugu replied.  
“Ah black meteor. But we never found the stone. After that, it was like a cursed”  
“Cursed? Why?” Hikaru wondered.  
“After that time an innocent woman pregnant. She was pregnant before married. She said that she didn’t know how she suddenly pregnant. But the resident didn’t believed her. So, to dodge from the bad think of her and her baby, she leaved here and moved to city. There’s no news again about her and her baby. That story often called ‘The Cursed From Crypton’”  
“The cursed from crypton?” Hikaru replied, don’t know why she felt familiar.  
“But that’s long story. Now, let me show your room” the maid show the way for them.


	3. Attack From Crypton

 

The five of big figure landed on the ground cause around shaking. There are half robot, the face is human but the body used war clothes.

“I can feel she is here” the commander said.

“Me too” the woman robot said “She’s back from the last place when she fell down”

“Lets find her” the commander said while walks away.

They’re dinner in the same room after take a bath in the hot spring pools. They enjoyed the night while chit-chat and laughed each other.

“You’re different now, Tamazuki. You looks more lifely” Rikuo night form said while sipped his sake.

“Is that so?” Tamazuki sipped his sake too.

“Hikaru-San. She’s a great woman, you lucky”

“I feel so. She realized me about human’s power. Now, I may not underestimate human again”

“Of course you may not, I’m human too”

Suddenly they felt that shaken.

“What’s that?” Rikuo wondered.

“I can’t feel youkai presence here except us”

“Me too. Maybe beast”

“Tamazuki” Hikaru approached Tamazuki.

“Stay close to me, Hikaru” Tamazuki said.

Tsurara, Kana, Kiyotsugu and Tori gathered behind Rikuo too. Together, they’re out from the cottage to met what shake maker.

They stunned when saw the big five.

“They’re not youkai” Rikuo murmured.

“So, what are they exactly?” Tamazuki murmured too.

“They’re like robot” Kiyotsugu blinked.

“I guess it” the commander said “She’s there” he pointed at Hikaru.

“Nani?” Hikaru looks aghast “I don’t know them”

“Looks fell down on the earth and born by human makes you forgot. Kurohikari Megami-Sama” the woman robot said.

“What they talking about?” Tori jerks.

“Looks we can remind her just by chit-chat Suchiru-Sama” the woman robot said.

“I agree with you”

The circumstances around them changed. The forest and the cottage gone, replace by the blank light. What they can saw just white.

Everyone except Hikaru and the big five slumped on the ground.

“Tamazuki” Hikaru hold his shoulder.

“It’s heavy” Rikuo cursed.

“I can’t move” Tsurara moaned too.

“Minna?” Hikaru look around, the others locked on the ground because of heavy gravitation but it’s weird because she can’t feel anything.

“Earth’s gravitation too light. I’ve set this like Crypton’s gravitation, appropriate to us and to you, Kurohikari Megami” Suchiru said.

“What do you want? I don’t know you” Hikaru said to them.

“You was a goddess in our planet. The black light goddess who rule the light in Crypton to survival the planet. You was a guard for a black crystal which target by whole of Crypton’s residents. Twenty years ago the crystal gone in the same time when you’re gone” Suchiru explained.

 “After you gone the planet destroyed” the woman robot said “Only leave five of us, now we come here to chased you and take the crystal from you”

Everyone fell silent.

 _Hikaru? A goddess?_ Tamazuki’s mind.

“But I didn’t remember, I don’t know where is the crystal” Hikaru said.

“Well, a little bit shock maybe can make you remember about yourself” the woman said.

“Don’t be so hasty Raiya” Suchiru said.

“But looks it must” Raiya began to attack Hikaru with her sword in her right arm.

“Hikaru!” Tamazuki looks afraid.

That sword never touch Hikaru. A light appear being barrier between them. The bright light enveloped Hikaru’s body then flies.

“Nani?” Raiya looks aghast.

When the light gone, that’s figure appear, another Hikaru.

“It couldn’t be” Tamazuki murmured.

“Hard to believe” Rikuo murmured too.

“Cool” Kiyotsugu enchanted.

Hikaru changed to her true form, Kurohikari Megami. She use part of war clothes in her shoulder and her feet. Both of her hands is pair of black sword. Her ears is pair of horn robot. She has a pair of beautiful wings too behind her. The whole colour of the clothes is black.

“Ah, you appear Kurohikari Megami” Suchiru said.

Hikaru landed on the ground softly “How dare you” she said with cold voice “Disturbing my new life”

“Hand over the crystal, and we will not disturb you again” Suchiru forced her.

“I can’t, the crystal is gone. It destroyed by my self before I fell here”

Suchiru looks stressed “You lie!”

“I’m not. Crypton almost collapse even the crystal still there because of your greed. I must make sure before it really collapse and extinct, it not be seized by the others to colonize the other planet, so I destroy the crystal until no trace” Hikaru explained.

“It can’t be! It can’t be!” Suchiru yelled felt shocked.

“Fool goddess!” Raiya cursed her.

“Now, I must destroy you, we will finished here!” Suchiru moaned while attack Hikaru.

Hikaru salto in the air beautifully to dodge from Suchiru’s attack. Now the big five attack her in the same time while the youkais in the ground still can’t moved because of gravitation. Hikaru swang her right hand as a black sword. The purple light cut down the big five. She moved so fast, scratch and kick to the big five’s body. Hikaru succeed cut off the four’s head, leave the commander only, Suchiru.

“You still powerfull, Kurohikari”

Hikaru glared at him.

Suchiru attack her with his big sword. Hikaru gone in front of him.

“Nani?” Suchiru shocked.

Hikaru appear behind him so fast then cut off his neck.

“Why Megami? Why you destroy the planet where you come from?” Suchiru wondered in his pain.

“I’m not feel bound with the planet which full of the greed. Otherwise I’m happy in here, my new life on earth”

Suchiru chuckled “Useles, Megami. You will never erased the Crypton in yourself even you a human now” he died.

The circumstances changed to the cottage. Rikuo, Tamazuki and the others can move now. They stand up and stunned at Hikaru who still in Kurohikari’s form.

“Who are you?” Tamasuki asked to the woman who just he married.

“I’m Hikaru” she respond.

Tamazuki frowns, he don’t know this woman. She’s different with his Hikaru.

Hikaru sighed “I know it’s hard to believe. That meteor which fell in this village. It was me”

“Nani?” Sounds Kiyotsugu and the others aghast.

“When I destroyed the black crystal, I ran here. I was so tired because of journey from the Crypton until here, I careless and fell down inside a human woman’s body. Not long time after that time, she was pregnant”

“So, that curse is…” Kana murmured.

“Is me. Aizawa Chiyo, she was a single woman, but evidently she pregnant. The resident here can’t trust her and underestimate her so that’s why she moved to city” Hikaru eyes began glisten of tears “She was really kind woman. She bear me and take care of me full of love. I live as her daughter, as Hikaru. My mother never told about that meteor. I just know my father died since I was a baby. She didn’t want me to be stressed.

“I locked inside Hikaru’s body as another her. I always know what she did. But she don’t know anything about me. I just appear if there’s danger situation and it make a gap time. She will not remember anything what I’ve did, so that’s why I don’t want to involved to much in her time. I’m happy enough just being like her, live with a best mother, best friend and then best husband” she looked at Tamazuki full of meaning.

Tamazuki fell silent, don’t know how to called this woman.

Hikaru approached him and touch his cheeks.

Tamazuki can feel there’s no different, it’s Hikaru.

“I no need to appear again because she has you now, a strong husband who love her and protect her. After this she will forgot everything happen tonight and leave it like that” she enveloped by the light and changed to Hikaru now.

Hikaru lose her consciousness and began fell down.

“Hikaru!” Tamazuki hold her before slumped on the ground.

“So, she is not ordinary woman” Rikuo said.

Kiyotsugu sighed “Now I understand why she was not affected by my creation. She was a goddess from Crypton”

“But after this time, I more love her to be an ordinary woman” Tamazuki said while carrying her to the cottage.

 

_ Tomorrow Morning _

“Tamazuki!” Hikaru suddenly awake.

“Ah, you awake”

Hikaru check Tamazuki’s body, touch his face and his shoulder “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m okay. Why you looks so afraid like that?”

Hikaru looks confused “I thought last night we attacked by five robot”

“Robot?”

“Uhm robot from the other planet”

Tamazuki chuckled “There’s youkai in this world but there’s no robot from the other planet except made by people on earth”

“It’s weird, why I lose the time?”

“Of course you lose the time. You drunk last night because you drank a lot of sake. You fainted and I carrying you to the room. Maybe you dream about robot because you’ve heard a lot about Crypton from Kiyotsugu”

“Is that so?” Hikaru blinked

“Yeah”

Hikaru hug her husband tightly “Oh _Yukata_ if that was just a dream. I’m so scared, Tamazuki. It was bad dream”

Tamazuki patted soft her head “It’s okay, don’t be scared. That just a dream”

 

“So, she really forgot about last night?” Tsurara wondered.

Rikuo nodded “Better like that”

“She good enough just being Hikaru although without wings” Tori said.

“Hikaru-San will be sad if she know the true about her mother” Kana said.

“Agree” Tori respond.

But the deep in Rikuo’s heart doubt about that. The true can’t be hide forever. Like his self who have night and day form, sooner or later Hikaru will be know about another her self.


	4. Consciousness

_ Main House _

Hikaru stare at her child who sleep on the futon. Tamashiro was five years old, Tamachiyo was three. They’re sleep well at that night. They’re still not realized what the danger that their father must face in outside. Everyone gathered in main house now, the most safety place if there’s big attack like now out there.

 _It’s weird_ …Hikaru said in her mind, _winter almost come but why I’m feel so hot…_?

After married with Tamazuki, Hikaru never can become accustomed with the tension everytime her husband must fight in the battle like this. But tonight the tension so much pressure, she has bad feeling.

_Tamazuki…._

Someone touch her shoulder from behind, It was Tori.

“Tori-Chan”

“I know you afraid, I feel it so” Tori stare her son who sleep well now, Kurotabou still fight too in outside.

“But this time, the enemy is so strong, right?”

Tori nodded “I heard they can make sounds which can hurt youkai”

“But Kiyotsugu-Kun had make closed ears to make them survive, right?”

“Yeah, I hope it works” then she sighed “They’re so mean, they hurt and kill humans. Hope tonight they can be destroyed”

“Tamazuki has killed their heir, I afraid they will be vengeance”

“The elders still stay here and the barrier protect main house too. We will be okay, your child will be safe”

Hikaru nodded, tried to calm down.

 _Dug!_ Suddenly something kick her heart.

 _What this?_ Hikaru wondered in her mind.

_Dug!_

Hikaru hold her chest.

“Hikaru-San?!”

“What’s wrong Hikaru-San?” Kana approached them.

“It’s bad…” Hikaru murmured.

“Hikaru-San?” Kana wondered.

“I can feel it, it’s bad” Hikaru shake.

“Calm down Hikaru-San, tonight will be ended, we will win the battle as usually” Kiyotsugu said to her too.

“No! I can feel there’s something bad” Hikaru began panic now.

Three of them stunned at Hikaru.

“Tori-Chan, Kana-Chan, I entrusted my child to you” she stand up and go outside main house.

“Hikaru-San!” Kana called her, but she’s not turned back.

“What’s wrong with her? It will be dangerous, we must chased her” Kiyotsugu said.

“No” Tori said “Let her be”

“Tori-Chan?” Kana turned to her.

“I have feelings….”

Kana stunned, understand what she meant “It couldn’t be….”

Tori nodded “Yeah, it could be…”

 

The hyakki yakkou roll over on the ground while closed their ears with their hands. The closed ears useless, it only survive to a certain extent. That flute which be played by bald, fat and big youkai sounding ear-splitting high tones. The great youkai like Rikuo, Tamazuki, Shoei, Kurotabou still can survive although they felt hard headache, but the littles youkais have vomiting blood. Tsurara jump out from Rikuo’s back felt headache too.

“Good, continue Ruto” Yumiko, Ruto’s wife cheer up her husband “We will destroy Nura Clan tonight, we will watch them die slowly in pain” she approached Tamazuki.

“You have kill my precious son” she said coldly.

“He deserve it” Tamazuki hardly said while survive from the pain “He killed humans and children”

“Shut up! You will be appetizers then Nura Rikuo and his wife will be nice dessert!”

Yumiko lift up her big flute to Tamazuki’s head.

“Diee!!” Yumiko yelled.

 _Syuuut_!

“Nani?” Yumiko looks aghast.

Ruto feel same, he stop his played.

Something fast pushed Tamazuki to the safe place, so that Yumiko’s attack didn’t touch him.

“Hikaru?”

“Tamazuki, are you okay?” Hikaru touch his cheeks.

“Why you here? It’s dangerous!” Tamazuki mad at her.

“I’m so scared  about your safety” Hikaru’s eyes began glisten of tears, it’s not because Tamazuki’s anger but about his life.

“It’s weird, she is a human, how did she do that? She moved so fast!” Ruto wondered.

Actually, Hikaru don’t know too how she can do that. She just pushed to save Tamazuki. She wondered that maybe her Kendo tricks which she learnt in senior high school so usefull.

“Never mind, killed her too, Ruto!” Yumiko order her husband

“Ahhh, I can played this flute which affected to youkai and humans” Ruto played his flute again.

“Arghhh!!” sounds the youkai moaned in pain.

“Tamazuki!” Hikaru who not affected by flute’s sound, hold Tamazuki’s shoulders.

 _It couldn’t be, she’s not affected by flute…._ Yumiko looks aghast.

Rikuo, Tsurara, Shoei, Tamazuki and the other great youkai began vomiting blood now.

“No, Tamazuki!” Hikaru cries when Tamazuki vomit his blood then she turned to Ruto “Stop it!” she yelled.

Ruto didn’t stop, otherwise he raise up the tone.

The blood spewed much more.

Hikaru stand up in front of Ruto full of brave “Stop it!” she yelled.

Ruto stop because of felt shocked.

“It couldn’t be, youkai will die but how could you an ordinary human can survived from this flute?” Ruto wondered.

The night wind wiggle Hikaru’s hair.

“Because I’m not an ordinary woman” Hikaru said.

 _Nani? Hikaru?_ Tamazuki stunned.

Ruto and Yumiko frowns.

“I’m half goddess”

Ruto and Yumiko laughed.

“Don’t be kidding!” Yumiko mocked her.

The light enveloped Hikaru’s body, she changed to Kurihikari form.

Ruto and Yumiko aghast.

“What is she?” Yumiko jerks.

Hikaru flies with her wings and swang her black sword on her arm. The purple light sweep Ruto’s hyakki yakkou and destroyed largely on them.

Ruto and Yumiko began to played their flute to double attack. Hikaru scratch their hands in one time. The flutes fell on the ground. Hikaru destroyed into pieces until no trace. There’s no flutes again. Nura corps can stand up now. Hikaru stop her action because now the Nura Clan’s turn.

“Come on my hyakki yakkou! Lets finish this!” Rikuo ordered.

Nura corps began attack Ruto’s hyakki yakkou.

“Nenekirimaru, yukinoshita beniume!” Rikuo who matoi with Tsurara swang his nenekirimaru, destroyed Ruto and Yumiko.

“It’s done..” Hikaru murmured before the Kurihikari’s form gone and lose her consciousness.

“Hikaru!” Tamazuki hold her in right timing.

“Because of her we can win the battle tonight” Rikuo said.

 

_ Tomorrow morning at main house _

Slowly Hikaru opened her eyes, she can saw Tamazuki’s face above her.

“You awake, Hikaru?” Tamazuki said.

Hikaru moved and sat down on the futon while massage her forehead.

“How you feel?” Tamazuki asked.

“Messy” Hikaru answered, a little bit shake in her voice.

“Hikaru?”

Her eyes began glisten of tears “I remember….” She whispered.

“Nani?” Tamazuki stunned.

“I remember now, Tamazuki… my another me…. I remember how my mother pain because of me, because she was pregnant without a man or a husband….” Hikaru began cries now.

Tamazuki hug her “It’s okay, Hikaru”

Hikaru shook her head “It because of me, she pain because of me, Tamazuki…. I was the cursed…”

“No, Hikaru. They said the cursed because they don’t know about the truth. You was not the cursed. You’re a goddess how can you being the cursed?”

Hikaru bite her lips, sobbed more hard still difficult to face the truth.

“You was a gift Hikaru. For your mother and for me now….”

“I just wants to be me, Tamazuki. I don’t want to be goddess or whatever, I just wants to be Hikaru….”

“I see and you’re still you, Hikaru. My Hikaru, good wife and good mother” Tamazuki hug her more tightly ‘till she satisfied to cry.


	5. Epilogue

 

_ The Grave _

“Okasan, who’s in this grave?” Shiro who hold by his mother asked.

“This is my mother grave, your grandma, we came here to pray for her” Hikaru answered her son.

“Otosan, may I pray for grandma too?” Chiyo who in Tamazuki’s carrying asked her father.

“Of course you may, that’s why we all here” Tamazuki put Chiyo down in front of headstone of Aizawa Chiyo, which the name gave it to their daughter.

They prayed together for Aizawa’s peace.

After that, not far from the grave there’s a cliff overlooking the sea. Tamazuki and Hikaru sat on the big stone while their child played on the green grass.

“Better now?” Tamazuki asked.

“Uhm, arigato” Hikaru respond while took a deep breathe and look around “Nice place” she murmured

“Yeah, like my favorit place in Shikoku”

“The place which you often like to think?”

“Right. I ever showed you”

“Just once when we’re married”

“Is that so? Looks I must take you all go there again”

“Of course, your father never meet Shiro and Chiyo”

“Okay” Tamazuki embraced her.

Hikaru lean her head to Tamazuki’s shoulder with spoiled.

“Time goes so fast” Tamazuki’s murmured.

“Uhm. Look our child, they’re grown up. I’ll be so old no long time again, my hair become white and my face full of wrinkles. You will be still young and you can being marry again” Hikaru said.

“Oh, come on. I’m not my father who can being marry with so many women. I couldn’t remembered the name or my child’s name”

Hikaru chuckled.

“You’re the one and the last. I don’t want the other although you’re getting old”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Besides, you’re uncertain will be getting old. You’re half goddess”

“Uhm… I’m not sure about that, but just leave that, let’s say I’ll getting old”

“I’ll beside you ‘till the end”

“Promise?”

“Promise”

“You will not alone, Tamazuki. Chiyo will be the eternity of me”

“Ah, that’s the problem. I’ll be missing you everytime I see her”

Hikaru smirked “Don’t be so spoiled”

Tamazuki smiled “I love you, Hikaru”

“I love you more”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i made this inspired by Accel World The Ova 1, in that movie Kuroyukihime looks so cool, so that's why i tried to improve Hikaru's character. It's up to you which one do you like, Hikaru as human or Hikaru as goddess. For me, in my depth soul, Hikaru was an ordinary human :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank's for reading! ^^


End file.
